The Aftermath
by Tale Kayler
Summary: HPDM Draco knows that his feelings for Harry can never be anything but hatred, and he tries to deny his true feelings. That all changes with a midnight visit to the Hospital Wing. BK six, after the Sectumsempra incident.


**Title:** The Aftermath  
**Word count: **3473  
**Rating:** M on here, but I guess it's also NC-17  
**Warnings:** Sexual content, language  
**Summery:** Draco knows that his feelings for Harry can never be anything but hatred, and he tries to deny his true feelings. That all changes with a midnight visit to the Hospital Wing. BK six, after the Sectumsempra incident.

Hi there! Okay, so this story is set during book six, just after Harry and Draco's battle in the bathroom. I do plan on continuing this, but it won't be necessary to read the "sequel" (hopefully it won't die. I'd end up crying).

Also, thank you to the NaughtypastryChef for betaing!

~TK

**Disclaimer:** I do not make any money off of this, nor do I have any semblance of ownership on the characters. Perhaps I can just rent them?

~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco lay in shock in the hospital wing.

_Potter almost_ killed _me._

That thought had kept Draco awake all day and well through the night. When he had been visited by his friends, he had stayed silent and pale, ignoring the conversation buzzing around him, Pansy's concerned hands fluttering over his brow. Try as he might to follow Pomfrey's instructions, he couldn't sleep. He had refused the Dreamless Sleep potion, knowing that it would just be a short reprieve from his thoughts that were a toxic cloud in his head.

The thought that Potter had cast such a spell on him made Draco feel slightly ill. Sure, he had been about to do something equally horrible to Potter, but he was a Malfoy and that sort of action was expected of him. Potter had no such obligation.

The wounds hadn't been too bad; Snape had gotten to him on time and Pomfrey's careful administrations had ensured that he wouldn't have any permanent markings. Being invisible didn't prevent them from hurting though.

The wounds on his face had completely disappeared, but Draco had asked to keep one his chest. It ran diagonally from his collar bone to his left hip, branching out in the middle towards his right. Pomfrey had pursed her lips at his request but had restrained herself from making it disappear completely.

What had cut deeper than any flesh wound was the knowledge that Potter had nearly killed him. No, best not think of it that way… maimed… injured greatly… crushed.

Draco had been fiercely denying it, but there was no escaping the truth. Draco Malfoy fancied Harry Potter. The fact that Harry had caused him bodily harm had cut Draco deep. It erased any hope that he had held about mending his relationship with the boy: An attempt to become friends… maybe gradually more than that.

It helped though, seeing Harry's expression when Draco had collapsed onto the floor. Even through the emotional and physical pain, he could tell that Harry had greatly regretted that spell.

Draco sure regretted the spell he had been about to cast.

A small moan of pain escaped from his lips as he shifted in his bed. The hospital wing was quiet, Draco being the only occupant. Moonlight drifted in through the window, which was open slightly to admit a soothing breeze. His hair shifted slightly in the air, and it took him a moment to realize that it was not from the window as he had first thought, but from the closing of a door.

Gingerly, Draco sat up and stared at the entrance to the hospital wing. Surely even Pansy wouldn't try to sneak in this late. But the entrance was empty, and no other sound was forthcoming.

Lying back against his pillows, Draco kept a weary eye on the door. The feeling of being watched chafed his skin raw.

It was a long time before Draco felt that he could relax. He leaned heavily against his pillows, letting out a huff of air that stirred the fringe that flopped over his brow. Faint sounds moved closer to his bedside, and Draco tensed marginally. The sounds were so soft and rhythmic… almost like footsteps. No one could walk that quietly. He dismissed the thought, preferring it as being the leaves rustling in the wind outside.

He did however, sit bolt upright when he felt the hand on his thigh.

"Malfoy?"

"Potter?" Draco asked incredulously, examining the air to his right. Surely… Potter wouldn't visit him. Especially not in the middle of the night.

But suddenly, there he was, standing next to Draco's bed, looking thoroughly abashed and incredibly nervous. Emerald green eyes glistened in the faint darkness and Draco felt the familiar swoosh in his stomach every time he looked at Harry.

"What- what the fuck are you doing here, Potter?" Draco forced his voice to carry a heavy amount of disgust in it. _I don't really hate you!_ he wanted to cry.

Harry flushed a deep crimson, and Draco watched entranced as the warm glow started in his cheeks and traveled down beneath the edge of his robe towards-

Draco cut that thought off soundly. Now was not the time to be thinking of Harry Potter's collarbone and how delicious it would look flushed a beautiful red. He would not think about the noise Harry would make if Draco were to bite down on it. Not when he was this vulnerable.

Harry removed his hand from Draco's thigh, and he wanted to cry out at the loss of warmth. His hands twisted in his cloak and he shuffled uncomfortably. "I just wanted to… just wanted to see if…" he trailed of, not meeting Draco's eye.

"Wanted to see what, Potter? That I was still alive? Why should it matter to you anyways?" he asked, sneering. Hope was sneaking back into him. _Maybe…_

Harry met his eye then, and Draco's breath caught at the ferocity of the gaze and emotions it held. He couldn't describe them, but he felt the cords of his heart thrum as what he saw in the emerald depths sucked the air from his lungs.

"Because I understand what I did was wrong," he whispered the venom laced words. Draco took a moment to fancy that the venom was directed more towards himself than Draco. "And I'm sorry for that."

Draco floundered, speechless. Harry was apologizing? _After what _I _was about to do?_ "You don't have anything to be sorry about," he mumbled, refusing to meet Harry's eye.

"I should have handled the situation better," was the stiff response.

"Potter," Draco looked up, exasperated. "Do you have any idea what I was about to do to you? No one would blame you for what you did; it was self defense."

Harry said nothing.

"Look, will you just sit down? Please?" Draco added, hoping that Harry wouldn't hear the desperation in his voice. After a moment, he lowered himself to sit stiffly on the edge of the chair. "Why did you come here?" Draco asked kindly this time.

"To apologize. And now that I have, perhaps it would be best if I left. You look like you need your sleep." Draco panicked as Harry began to rise out of his chair.

"No, wait!" he exclaimed, diving for the sleeve of Harry's robe. Harry looked at him, before lowering his eyes to the hand clutching tightly to his sleeve. Draco released it abruptly. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have tried to cast an Unforgivable on you!" Draco swallowed nervously, expecting Harry to storm out any second. When he didn't, Draco continued in a quiet voice, "I didn't really want to hurt you, you just surprised me. And when you started to attack back, I just sort of… panicked." His breath was coming in great heaving gusts now, and his palms were sweaty where they gripped the bed covers.

The boy next to his bed was silent. Draco was surprised when he sat down again, further back in the chair this time. A starburst of happiness exploded in his chest, his only thought being, _maybe he'll stay. _"I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that. I've been following you a lot this year, actually. Probably not the best way to go about things." Harry snorted humorlessly.

He smiled faintly. "Yeah, I've noticed. I thought about bringing it up with you, just to see what your excuse would be."

Harry's answer was grim. "I have no excuse."

Draco looked at him. Harry sat in the chair, and at first glance, completely at ease. But Draco could detect a line of tenseness in his shoulders and felt an overwhelming desire to banish it. He grabbed Harry's hand before he could protest. Stroking the soft palm, he traced the fingernails and said, "I didn't mind so much. It was like you were watching over me. It was a nice feeling."

He found Harry's silence unnerving, but resolutely continued mapping the hand in his. "Malfoy-"

"I've liked you for a while now, Potter, my father and his ideals be damned. I'll understand if you didn't, you know, reciprocate the feelings. I haven't exactly been the nicest to you. I've been positively dreadful, and this last 'meeting' just furthers any reason you should have to hate me. And I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions when I saw you in the mirror, and then proceeded to attack you without-" Draco's ramblings were cut off when Harry had crushed their lips together.

He had never felt anything like it. After the initial shock had worn off, Draco could detect the tenderness in the gesture, but also the determination and –dare he hope for it- affection. Harry's lips were warm and soft over his, and –oh _god_- the smell when he inhaled made him melt.

Raising a hand to tangle in dark locks of hair he pulled Harry closer, deepening the kiss. Harry let out a soft moan and placing a hand at the back of Draco's neck, slid his tongue over Draco's bottom lip. He shivered and opened his mouth in welcome.

If he had been melting before, he was sure to be a puddle now. Harry's tongue was heaven against his own as it slid into his mouth. Harry left no surface unexplored, tracing the line of Draco's teeth, lapping at his palate, and sucking on his tongue, drawing it into his own mouth. Draco thrust in eagerly, hardly believing that this was true. Surely, he was about to wake up, cock stiff beneath the scratchy blankets and covered in sweat.

All too soon it was over, and Draco whimpered as Harry detached himself. "Draco-" he panted. There was no mistaking the desire that burned in the green depths.

"Don't," he whispered back, tugging Harry back to him, closer this time. "Just…" _kiss me, fuck me, love me!_ Lips brushed, and Draco slid his hand up Harry's arm to his shoulder, and gripped the edge of his robe, teasing the clasps open. Tentatively, he nibbled on Harry's bottom lip, and heard the other boy's breath hitch. He sucked it into his mouth, gently pushing the heavy material from Harry's shoulders and tugging on the shirt beneath it. His other hand rose to cup Harry's cheek.

Harry shifted closer, leaning over the bed frame and wrapping his arm around Draco's midsection, pressing their chests together. Draco hissed as the still tender spots flared in pain. Pulling away, Harry's eyes flickered in concern, and the pain dimmed under the lust Draco saw there.

"Don't stop," he whispered, pulling Harry toward the bed and pushing the covers back. After a brief hesitation, Harry climbed gingerly onto the bed, settling in between Draco's spread thighs.

Harry's fingers deftly unbuttoned his hospital shirt, and he watched apprehensively as the material was pushed aside. The faint lines on his chest were kissed softly, and Harry dipped his tongue into Draco's navel, causing him to arch towards Harry, hands fisting in dark hair. Moving upwards, that magical tongue circled his nipples and Harry drew first one, than the other into his mouth, nibbling gently. Draco moaned and lifted his hips. Both let out a gasp as their erections brushed together, and Draco dazedly wondered what it would be like without layers of cloth between them.

Making his decision, he tugged Harry's shirt over his head, knocking the glasses askew and sending them skittering over the floor. He had just started to unbutton his trousers when Harry stilled his hand.

"Wait," he choked out. Rummaging for his wand, he pointed it at either end of the room and whispered, "_muffliato_."

"What did you do?" Draco asked as Harry set his wand down on the bedside table.

"Just a spell to make sure we don't disturb Madam Pomfrey." He lowered his head once more and tugged on the drawstrings of Draco's pajama bottoms with his teeth. Draco's breath hitched, his head falling back onto the pillows and he placed his hands on Harry's shoulders, caressing the strong muscles of his back. Fingertips fluttered on his hips, causing goose bumps to cover his body as the bottoms were pushed slowly and gingerly down.

Lifting his hips, Draco assisted Harry in the removal of his pajamas and the dark grey pants he wore underneath. Harry kissed his way down Draco's left leg with every inch of skin that was revealed. Tossing the unwanted garment way, he kissed his way back up the right leg, licking and sucking gently. Draco's heart hammered as Harry inched his way towards his groin. A soft whimper escaped Draco as a nose brushed lightly against the pale hair.

Hot breath ghosted over his hardness, anticipation clawing its way into Draco's belly, twisting his gut painfully. He twisted and moaned, his attempts to get closer thwarted by Harry's hands on his hips. Frustrated, he raised his head and prepared to yell at him, stopping at the sight before him.

Harry knelt in between Draco's legs, his eyes dark green pools of desire. His lips were red and slightly parted, and as Draco watched that sinful tongue appeared to wet them.

Apparently, this was what Harry was waiting for as he leant closer and oh so tantalizingly, lapped at the precome that moistened the tip of Draco's cock. He jerked, but the hands on his hips prevented him from moving any closer to that promising warmth and Draco let out a small choked cry.

Harry pressed the flat of his tongue to the head of Draco's cock, eliciting a drawn out moan from him. Draco inhaled sharply as the underside of his cock was licked, before Harry sucked the head, drinking the accumulation of precome there.

"H-_Harry-_" he moaned, and then gasped as his cock was released and emerald eyes met silver.

"Malfoy…"

"What, Potter?" Draco snapped. He had better not be getting cold feet! But his gut twisted; _What if my calling him 'Harry' was too much? No. No, no, I didn't ruin this, no, nonono…_

Harry cleared his throat and Draco prepared for the worst with bated breath. "Draco-" his heart soared. "-we're in the Hospital Wing, and I'm the one who put you here… You can't possibly- I mean…"

Draco's face softened, his hands moving to caress Harry's cheeks. "I've already accepted your needless apology. And besides, if this is the outcome, it was worth it."

He gulped, and Draco's eyes tracked the movement of his Adam's apple. "How- how far…?"

He was hauled up roughly as Draco trapped his lips in a searing kiss. There was no hesitation from the other boy, and the burn in Draco's chest was forgotten in the passionate embrace. He squeezed Harry's hips with his thighs, and rocked upwards into Harry's –regretfully- clothed erection. His head collapsed on to Draco's shoulder, and he licked softly at the skin there before he moved downwards.

Hot breath followed the faint line of the new scar, and a gentle kiss was placed where it split in the middle of Draco's chest. He hissed softly at the twinge of pain, but also the pleasure it brought him. He continued to rub against Harry's trousers, settling his hands on his hips.

"Off," he whispered, and Harry complied, pulling away briefly while the garments were discarded. Draco's hands caressed Harry's dark chest, running lightly over the slight muscles of his abdomen.

Harry lent forwards, his hands on either side of Draco's head, Draco's moving to grip Harry's arse, drawing him nearer. He let out a guttural moan at the skin on skin contact.

Panting, Harry groped blindly at the table for his wand. It didn't make it back there after he had cast a lubrication spell on his fingers, falling instead next to Draco's quivering thigh. He spread his legs further apart, drawing his knees as close as he dared to his chest.

Harry kissed his knee, gently tracing the puckered flesh of Draco's entrance with one cool finger. He looked at Draco, a hint of uncertainty flitting in the depths. Draco whined, making sure his desire, his burning _need_ for this to happen was understood.

And it was. The tip of Harry's finger pressed gently inside before pulling back slightly. It was thrust further inside after each time it was drawn back, and Draco forced himself to relax.

His breath hitched as another finger joined the first on the next stroke. "Ah- _fuck_!" And then the fingers brushed up against something so magnificent that Draco thrummed with pleasure as intense as lightning. "Ngg- do that again," he whispered in a delirious haze.

Draco didn't feel it when Harry inserted a third finger, lost as he was in the pleasure that he was drowning in; although the burn should have told him something.

Forcing eyes open that he hadn't even realized he'd closed, Draco was met with a sight he hoped he would never forget.

Harry had knelt back on his heels before Draco, his eyes closed and head thrown back as he stroked himself, coating his hardness with additional lubricant with his free hand. His bottom lip was clutched between his teeth, but soft whimpers still escaped.

As if he could feel Draco staring at him, Harry opened his eyes while withdrawing his hand. Draco bemoaned the feeling of emptiness that flooded his senses.

"Ready?" Harry asked breathless.

Draco was past talking. Nodding, he wrapped his legs around the small of Harry's back, drawing him closer. Harry guided his cock towards the loosened hole of Draco's entrance, pressing inside slowly.

Once fully seated, Harry paused, holding his breath to stave off orgasm. Draco gripped Harry's shoulders as he accustomed to the stretch, revealing in the peculiarity of the situation. Once again, he hoped fervently that this wasn't a dream

Once Harry was in control, he feathered kisses along Draco's collarbone, up his neck and along the line of his jaw. Tipping his head back, Draco gave Harry more room to work with. He groaned as Harry nibbled his earlobe, hot breath ghosting over the shell.

Tentatively, Draco shifted, thrusting his hips up slightly and Harry's response was immediate.

"_Fuck_, Draco- I can't-" he choked, burying his face in the crook of Draco's neck. Draco thrust upwards again, enjoying the feeling as Harry's cock moved inside of him.

"Harry," he whispered as he licked Harry's earlobe, "fuck me."

Harry groaned and he met Draco's next upward thrust, burying himself deeper. He drew back until only the head was still incased, then eased back in slowly as he exhaled.

Gradually, the tempo increased with the sound of their panting mixing incitingly into the slap of skin against skin as Harry thrust forwards again and again. He shifted, and his cock rubbed against Draco's prostate, causing Draco to let out an ear splitting roar of pleasure. He tightened his legs, pulling Harry closer, deeper inside as he whimpered.

He could feel the path Harry's hand took from its grip on his hip to lightly stroke his hardness as if it were being seared into his skin. He bucked as the precome there was smeared over the head and the grip tightened. As he met Harry's gaze, he could tell he was close to coming and groaned as he thrust his hips up as far as he could.

His back arched in ecstasy as Harry's cock rubbed his prostate once more, his come coating Harry's hand as he continued to stroke Draco. "H-_Harry_!" he cried, digging his fingers into his shoulder blades. "F-fuck!"

The tightening of Draco's arse muscles triggered Harry's orgasm and he bit down on Draco's shoulder, waves of pleasure coursing through his body. Draco gasped at the sensation as Harry's seed filled him.

Harry collapsed on to his side, pulling Draco against his chest as he licked the bite on Draco's shoulder. "Sorry," he murmured. "I shouldn't have-"

Draco shook his head. "I don't mind." When Harry pulled away to stare at him, uncertainty and worry clouding his questioning eyes, Draco smiled softly. "For the same reason I wouldn't let Pomfrey get rid of the scar. It's your mark." He trailed his fingertips over Harry's side and down to his hip. He burrowed onto his neck, inhaling the scent of sweat, sex and Harry as if it were a drug. Dazedly, he supposed it was.

After a moment, Harry chuckled. Pulling Draco closer, he pressed a kiss to his temple. He retrieved his wand and cleaned them up before kissing Draco on the lips once more.

Draco knew things were going to be extremely difficult from now on, especially with his Father and the mission Voldemort had given him. But through it all, Draco knew that his feelings for Harry would never change.

For Draco Malfoy didn't just fancy Harry Potter. Draco Malfoy was quite confident in thinking that he _loved_ Harry Potter.


End file.
